


Indulgent

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Just an indulgent bit of smut.





	

Ondorus had lived many years and seen many things but he was positive there was no prettier sight than Carlos on his knees. They were behind Carlos’ shop, in the fenced off area near the lake with Ondorus pressed to the wall of the shack, biting his knuckles to keep from moaning as Carlos kissed his way down, pulling his pants with him. Ondorus was already achingly hard as Carlos pressed his lips to the soft skin of his thighs, and his hips bucked involuntarily.

“Pretty impatient, aren’t you?” Carlos teased, nipping Ondorus’ hip. Ondorus suppressed another moan with his hand, feeling his knees go weak. He had no words between the feel of Carlos’ mouth on him and the thrill of the openness of it all. He knew Carmen was out for the day, and with the fence around the area, there was no threat of being caught but there was something particularly filthy about doing this out in the open air. He slipped his fingers in Carlos’ hair and tugged.

“Please get on with it,” he gasped. Carlos leaned forward in Ondorus’ grasp and licked a stripe up his aching cock, earning an audible moan from the univir.

“Well, since you were nice enough to say please…” Carlos drawled. He took Ondorus’ cock in his hand a gave it a few gentle strokes, before taking the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue experimentally. He was rewarded with the most obscene noise he had ever heard from the univir’s mouth and he smiled around the other man’s length. With his free hand, he pawed at his own growing erection. He’d take care of himself soon enough but for now he was focused on Ondorus’ pleasure.

He sucked down the univir’s length, taking all he could before pulling off with a wet pop! Ondorus’ knees were shaking, and Carlos decided he had teased enough. He took his cock in his mouth again, tasting salty sweat on his tongue as he bobbed his head, using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t take in his mouth. Above him he heard Ondorus swear between moans that became more and more urgent. Carlos looked up through his lashes and locked eyes with him. Ondorus was flushed as he watched Carlos’ lips stretched around his cock, breathing erratically. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach with each movement of Carlos’ beautiful mouth. Finally, he couldn’t hold out anymore. 

“Carlos! I’m–I’m–!” Carlos pulled back and stroked him off until he was coming, hands trying to find purchase against the rough wood of the shack as stars swam in his vision. Carlos stroked him through his orgasm.

“So good, Ondorus, you look so good like this,” he murmured, pressing the palm of his hand against his throbbing cock. He was fully hard now, and aching for release. He pulled Ondorus down to him, kissing him hard. Ondorus wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to get all he could from the kiss, like a drowning man takes in air. His hand wandered down Carlos’ chest and stomach, until it ghosted over Carlos’ length.

“Now,” Ondorus said, breaking from the kiss and licking his lips. Carlos followed the movement of it with his eyes. “What say we take care of you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> Short, but my first time writing smut so I'd appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
